fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Justice Defending Guardian
Beautiful Justice Defending Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon: Bestial Aeon Grand Masters & Ultimate Superhuman Neo Sailor Titans & Guardians of The New Grand Millennium ''is a fan fictional Sailor Moon & Justice League crossover story. This is also a multi-crossover story. This is a complete deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon with the addition of excessive violence and more funny humor. This is a retelling of Sailor Moon with major changes to it. Plot All heroes are born or were extraordinary people transformed into heroes. The legend of heroes and heroines are determined by their actions and their deeds in which they are remembered. Neo Sailor Moon and the Neo Soldiers destiny to become legends has been determined by a different genesis. Neo Soldiers * ''Serenity Moon / Neo Sailor Moon / Neo Sailor Cosmos * Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun * Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil * Medaka kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel * Magdalena Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard * Jasmine Madison / Neo Sailor Olympus * Danielle Curry / Neo Sailor Altantis * Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Shooter * Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda * Rhonda Williams / Neo Sailor Alpha * Kim Possible / Neo Sailor Omega * Ritsuko Akagi / Neo Sailor Infinity * Misato Katsuragi / Neo Sailor Zero * Queen Kasumi / Neo Sailor Samuraitopia * Gwenivere Pendragon / Neo Sailor Camelotopia Autobots Justice League Avengers Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Soul Society Keyblade Guardians Loonatics Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Mega Man Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Loonatics Unleashed Fan Fictions Category:Code Geass Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:X-Men Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions